


We Might Fall (But We Won't Break)

by anidear



Series: Keep on Truckin' [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson has a bad past, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Dick Grayson loved Oldies, Food Truck Owner Jason Todd, Jason Todd is a good boyfriend, Jason Todd is kind, Jim Gordon is a good boss, M/M, NO CAPES, No beta we die like mne, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidear/pseuds/anidear
Summary: Officer Grayson is asked to take a teen into his home until CPS is able to find him a place to stay.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Duke Thomas, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas, Dick Grayson & Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Duke Thomas & Bruce Wayne, Duke Thomas & Damian Wayne, Duke Thomas & Jason Todd, Jim Gordon & Dick Grayson
Series: Keep on Truckin' [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749466
Comments: 14
Kudos: 213





	We Might Fall (But We Won't Break)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, in the comics I personally do not like Bruce as a dad. They have written him so poorly that I struggle with him. BUT in this 'verse there's no mission and no Batman, so he is a good man. He has moved beyond his issues (went to therapy on Alfred's insistence as a kid) and is in a good place. 
> 
> I was asked on Tumblr to clarify ages  
> Bruce: 42 (Yes, he was 23 when he began fostering Dick. Money talks.)  
> Dick: 27 (Fostered at 8, adopted at 12)  
> Jason: 24  
> Tim: 21 (Fostered at 10, adopted at 11)  
> Duke: 17 (He is brought in permanently this installment)  
> Damian: 16 (Arrived at 10)

“Hello, Officer Grayson,” the kind voice of the front receptionist greeted Dick as he walked into the precinct on his day off. 

“Gracie, how are you doing this lovely day?” He stopped at her desk to lean against it for a moment. He smiled down at her, watching her shrug a shoulder.

“It’s been a weird day so far. Lots of odd visitors and calls.” Dick hummed and glanced at the lock door behind her that would lead him into the main room of offices. “What brings you by today? I know it’s your day off.”

“Sure is. Got big plans. But Commissioner called me to come in to ask me something. He in his office?” The smile on Gracie’s face fell into a frown and that piqued his curiosity. Gordon hadn’t sounded particularly happy on the phone, but he rarely did when calling on official business. Even if he and Dick had known each other since Dick was just a boy being adopted by Bruce Wayne.

“He’s in his office. He’s got a kid in there with him.” A kid? That was certainly curious. “I’ll call and let him know you’re here. Did he say to just go on back?”

“Yeah, said to just walk in because he knew I had plans for the day and didn’t want me to have to wait around.” She nodded and flicked the lock on the door, causing Dick to push off her desk and grab the handle to tug it open. “I’ll see you on my way out. Thanks Gracie!” 

He tried not to think about the frown that remained on her face despite the wave she sent his way. He would ask her about it on his way out. Right now he just wanted to get in and out of Gordon’s office so he could meet Jason for lunch.

“Jim?” Dick called out as he knocked and pushed open the door to Commissioner Gordon’s office. The older man looked over his shoulder from where he sat in the chairs usually reserved for the visitors of his office, his bad to the entrance. Dick could see the top of a bowed head of dark hair over his shoulder but focused on his boss.

“Great, Dick. Come on in. Close the door.” Gordon stood and revealed a teenager who sat slouched forward, face buried in his hands. Sending Jim a questioning look, Dick shut the door behind him before walking further into the office and slipping his hands into the pockets of his black slacks. “Duke, this is the man I was telling you about.” The teen seemed to take a shuddering breath before lifting his head and turning red rimmed eyes onto Dick. “Dick this is Duke Thomas and I have a bit of a situation on my hands that I think you’re the best to help with.”

“I’ll help however I can, sir,” Dick replied before he moved closer to Duke. Crouching down, Dick got eye level with Duke and looked into his golden brown eyes while giving him a small smile. “It’s nice to meet you Duke.” The teen said nothing, but nodded before dropping his gaze down to his hands that now rested in his lap. Frowning, Dick looked up at Gordon and waited for some kind of reason for this meeting.

“Duke’s parents were declared missing last night and we’ve run into a bit of a housing situation.” Rising to stand again, Dick remained silent while his boss explained how there were no openings at any of the orphanages and that the juvenile center was the only place who could take him. Unless someone could be deemed an emergency foster home. And that explained why Dick was there. 

It also made him aware that he was most likely going to be canceling on Jason.

He had taken the time two years ago to file as an emergency option for kids who were temporarily homeless and had no other place to go. As of that exact moment, he had housed three kids for one night each as Child Services worked to find a more permanent solution. And since Gordon was an officer when Dick had lost his parents and ended up in the juvenile center because all of the orphanages wouldn’t take someone like him, his boss was well aware he wouldn’t want any kid to go there if he had an opening in his home.

“I see,” Dick responded to Gordon before he took the chair one space away from Duke, giving the teen space so he didn’t feel pressured. “Duke, I have had three other kids stay with me in the past. Each one only stayed a single night; just enough time to let CPS do their thing. Jim calls me in these situations because as a kid, I was placed into the juvenile center and I will never stand by and allow another kid go there when I can help.”

Duke looked up at Dick and the older man smiled at him, trying to seem open and welcoming.

“How old are you, Duke?”

“Seventeen.” A year older than Damian. And about to age out of a system he’s about to go into. That was problematic.

“Do you want to come stay with me until we can find you a more permanent place to live?”

“I won’t have to go to the center?”

“No. You are welcome to stay with me for as long as you need to.” Dick watched him look over at Gordon before he looked back to Dick and gave a small, but thankful smile. 

“Duke, I need to chat with Dick about a couple of things and have him sign some papers before you leave. You can stay here and we’ll be just next door in the spare office.” Dick rose to his feet and nodded at Duke, who was still watching him, before following Gordon out of the office.

“You could have told me over the phone,” Dick commented as soon as the door was shut. “I would have canceled by plans before coming here. Or at least given him a heads up.”

“I know, but the kid has been with me since we picked him up late last night. I took him everywhere trying to find someplace for him.” Sighing, Dick pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time. He might catch Jason before he leaves. “Go ahead and make the call while I grab the paperwork.” 

Dick didn’t bother responding as he pulled up Jason’s contact and let the phone dial.

“I’m leaving in like two minutes, please don’t tell me I’m late.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the other man, knowing full well that Jason was aware of the time.

“About that…”

“You got called into work again?!” Jason groaned and Dick winced. They had rescheduled too many dates recently because the precinct was understaffed, and Dick could never say no when Gordon called. “You need a day off Dick. You’re working yourself into the ground. You fell asleep during sex two nights ago!”

“I was called into work, but not to actually work.”

“Okay? What the hell does that mean?”

Sitting on the edge of the empty desk in the office next to Gordon’s, Dick looked out the wall of windows. “Remember how I told you I’m one of the few emergency foster parents available in the city?” Jason grunted in response. “There’s a seventeen-year-old kid and his parents are missing. All of the homes are full, and the only other place is the juvenile center.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.” Sighing, Dick dropped his chin to his chest and closed his eyes. “I can’t say no, Jay. I know I haven’t told you much about the space of time between my parents and Bruce, but it’s ugly. And I can’t let another kid go through that. The same racist piece of shit is still running it and I won’t subject this kid to that.” There was silence on the other end for a moment before Jason’s voice came back, softer.

“What can I do? Do you have food? Want me to go set up the spare room?” And damn if these questions didn’t just cement the fact that Dick was well on his way to being in love with this man.

“I don’t deserve you. But if you could do a food shop? I’m going to ask the kid what he likes to eat and I can send you a list?”

“You are such an idiot, Dickie. You don’t even see the amazing person the rest of us do.” Dick scoffed and rolled his eyes, but was glad Jason couldn’t see the blush that was spreading over his cheeks. “But yeah, send me the list and I’ll get on it.”

“Thanks, Jay.”

“Anything for you. You let me know if I can do anything else.” Dick confirmed and said a soft goodbye just as Gordon walked back into the office with a stack of papers in hand.

By the time everything was squared away with the paperwork and Dick was given a chance to look over the case file, Dick was more than ready to eat his own hand. He had taken a small break to give Duke a paper and pen to write a list of his favorite foods and snacks so he could send it off to Jason, but had spent the majority of the two hours signing his name on the all too familiar paperwork.

“Thanks again for doing this, Dick. I know I ruined your day off, but I knew this wasn’t one you would want to let slip.” Dick shook Gordon’s hand as he and Duke stood at the front door of the building. He said a goodbye to Gracie before guiding Duke out of the building and onto the street.

“I live a few blocks away and actually walked here because I was supposed to meet my boyfriend for lunch at the café down the street. But I sent a message to my dad and he sent us a car,” Dick explained as he guided Duke toward the waiting towncar where Alfred stood waiting.

“Master Richard,” the man greeted with a nod, eyes flicking to Duke.

“Hey Alf,” Dick smiled. “This is Duke Thomas. He’s going to be staying with me for a bit. Thanks for giving us a ride.”

Alfred considered the teenager and Dick knew he was sizing him up in a way only Alfred ever could. “It is a pleasure to meet you Master Duke. And it is certainly no problem. I am happy to help when I can.”

“Just Duke, please. I’m no one’s master.” Dick could see the teen cringing and Alfred was silent for a beat before he nodded.

“Very well.” The older man pulled open the back-passenger door for the pair and waited for the pair to slip in before shutting the door and heading for the driver’s seat.

“I forgot that you’re a Wayne,” Duke muttered, looking uncomfortable in the situation.

Dick nodded, “This is not a normal occurrence for me. I don’t live a lavish lifestyle.” Though Dick did wonder if he should let the kid know he lived in a penthouse that Bruce had bought for him. But it wasn’t like he was riding around in the Bentley and drinking out of crystal. “When we get to the apartment, you can settle in and make yourself at home. If there’s anything from your house that you want but were unable to get, we can go by tomorrow and grab it. You’ve been excused from school for the week, but if you want to go then I’d be happy to call and let them know you’ll be in.”

“Can I decide tomorrow?”

“That works for me,” Dick agreed. If he were honest, he was a little surprised there was any kind of consideration. Most kids were happy to get out of school. He was actually surprised at how collected Duke was about the whole situation. The other kids Dick had taken in had been much younger and that could be why they were a lot more emotional, but Duke seemed to be locking everything up. Dick considered that perhaps he was waiting until he was alone to let go. Gordon had mentioned he had been with the teen since they had picked him up.

The car came to a stop in front of Dick’s building and the older man glanced at Duke to watch his reaction. “ _Of course_ you live here. Let me guess, top floor?” Dick winced and shrugged, almost unapologetic. Almost.

“Here we are, sirs,” Alfred said as he pulled open the door so they could climb out. “Master Richard, shall I inform your father of the situation? Or would you like to wait until the situation has resolved?”

“Give me a couple of days. The others were only with me for a day before CPS found homes. Let me see how the cards fall. I’ll call B in a few days.”

“And the young Master?”

“I’ll call Dames tonight and ask him to keep his distance.” That caught Duke’s attention as he stood next to Dick and adjusted his bag. “My youngest brother can be a bit…prickly with strangers when it comes to me.”

“I know Damian. I go to Gotham Academy. He’s chill.” That caught Dick by surprise, and he looked at Alfred who seemed just as surprised.

Shaking his head, Dick smiled at Alfred. “Thanks for the ride, Alfred. I promise I’ll call B in a few days.” The older man nodded and said his goodbyes before rounding the car to drive off. “All right, let’s head in. Jason, my boyfriend, will be here soon with the food. Is that good with you?”

“That you’re gay?”

“Bi, but no. I more meant meeting another new person.” Duke just shrugged his shoulders and followed Dick as he led them into the building. “I know that being thrown into this situation can be hard, but I don’t want you to think you can’t voice an opinion just because it’s my home. If you are uncomfortable with another person coming over then I’ll let Jay know to just ring the doorbell and drop the stuff off.”

Dick smiled down at the teen as warmly as he could, holding a hand to the elevator so that the door would stay open while they got on. Duke just watched, looking as though he was processing what he had been told. When he looked away as the doors slid shut as Dick hit the penthouse button, he let out a sigh.

“I don’t mind if he comes in, but I might just lay down for a bit.”

Dick nodded and slipped his hands into his pockets. “Okay,” was all Dick offered up in my response. He was getting the feeling that Duke wasn’t that chatty of a person and Dick would definitely have to consider that for however long he stayed here.

The remainder of the ride was done in silence and Dick made a mental checklist of all the things he was going to need to handle. The first and foremost would be to call the agent at CPS that he usually worked with. He had a feeling he knew exactly what she would end up telling him and he had a feeling that Alfred knew too, considering he mentioned Bruce. But until Dick knew for sure, he didn’t want to mention anything to Duke. He didn’t want to raise expectations and foster assumptions without any base.

When the elevator doors slid open with a ding, Dick smiled at Duke and led the way to one of the only two doors on the floor. “This is us. I’ll give you a key if you end up staying here for more than a day or two, so you can come and go as you please. Within reason, of course.” Duke just shrugged a shoulder and waited for Dick to unlock the door and step aside for the teen to head inside. Dick watched him take in the wide open space and the modern, clean style. Dick had taken a bit of pride in how he had ended up decorating the place, but he knew it was a little too clinical for most people. But Dick was a minimalist, had been since he had been born. Living on the road with the circus had taught him to keep only what he could carry and only what was necessary.

“Help yourself to whatever in the kitchen, except the booze. I’m a cop,” Dick joked, counting a small victory when Duke huffed a laugh. “TV is usually always on and if it’s not, the music is. I don’t like silence. Growing up in the circus doesn’t foster quiet in someone. But feel free to use both. There’s a tv in the room you’ll stay in, so you can hang out in there too. Here,” Dick gestured to the door that led to the spare room, “is your room. There’s an attached bathroom. But this door is also a bathroom,” he pointed to the door separating the spare room and Dick’s. “That’s my room. Door is pretty much always open so if you need me just go in. Knock if the door is shut.”

Pushing the door open to the spare room, Dick let Duke go ahead of him again so he could check it out and get comfortable. The queen sized bed sat against the far wall, dressed in white and on a raised platform. The opposite wall held a long dresser with a flat screen hanging above it. To the left was the closet and the right the in-suite bathroom.

“I’ll let you get settled. Jason should be here soon so if you want to meet him, you can come out. If not, no problem.”

“Thanks, Officer Grayson.” Dick laughed and shook his head.

“Just call me Dick, Duke.” The teen nodded and set his bags down at the foot of the bed before Dick left and closed the door behind him.

It wasn’t even three minutes later that Dick’s phone was ringing and Jason’s name and face were flashing at him.

“Hey,” he greeted, moving into the kitchen to make some coffee. It was bound to be a long night for him.

_“I’m downstairs. Should I come in or just drop and ditch?”_

“Drop and ditch? Really?” Jason laughed through the line and Dick felt fondness blossom in his chest. “Come in. The kid said he didn’t care, but I don’t know if he’ll come out to meet you.”

_“Cool. I’ll be up in a minute.”_

“Door is unlocked,” Dick told him before letting his phone drop down onto the counter and he continued setting up the coffee maker. He made enough for Jason even though he knew the other man would probably put on a pot for tea if he stayed for longer than a few minutes.

Dick heard the rustling of bags before he heard Jason. “Hey handsome,” the familiar tone called out as he rounded the corner from the hallway, lazy smile on his face.

“Hey yourself,” Dick smiled back, tilting his head back to accept the kiss the younger man pressed to his mouth before he set the bags down on the counter near the fridge. “Sorry about today. I really was looking forward to it.”

“I was too, but we have plenty of dates ahead of us. I can’t exactly blame you for this one.” And no, Dick supposed he couldn’t. “Besides, I’m still getting to see you. Just because it’s not what we had originally planned doesn’t mean that it’s not just as good.”

“You cheeseball,” Dick teased, leaning back against the island and crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Jason unload the bags. He noticed all the things that had been on the list and a few other items. “Is that…?” Pushing forward, Dick glanced over the items sitting there. “You’ve been talking with Alfred.”

“I figured if I couldn’t spend today with you, I would probably get the chance in the next day or so. And since you’re being you and having such a big heart, I wanted to spoil you for it,” Jason shrugged. Dick let his eyes scan over the ingredients to make crab stuffed mushrooms before reaching up to pull Jason in for a kiss by the back of his neck. There was a soft thud of whatever Jason had been holding as it hit the counter so his arms could circle around Dick’s waist and pull the older man in closer.

Dick knew he should stop this now because Duke was just in the other room and Dick really didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable, but Jason was always so tempting and his mouth was just so talented.

“We should stop,” he managed to say, pulling back for a second before surging forward again and reconnecting their mouths. Jason hummed in response, taking control of the kiss so he could slow it down.

“We really should. We don’t want to scar the kid.”

“No, we don’t,” Dick agreed. But even though he had pulled back enough to look into Jason’s turquoise eyes, he didn’t separate their bodies. “But I also don’t want to hide, so…” The silence that fell between them was comfortable as they just soaked each other in. It had become so easy to lose himself in Jason in the months since they had started dating for real. It got easier and easier with each passing day. To the point where Dick was pretty sure this was it. 

Jason was it.

“Oh, sorry,” a meek voice sounded, pulling the pair apart.

“Duke, hey,” Dick smiled at the teen, trying to hide the awkwardness. Thankfully, they had stopped the kissing and were just starring at each other at that point. Still awkward, but not as bad. “Did you need something?”

Duke shrugged a shoulder and looked at Jason for a moment before his eyes went back to Dick. “You said I could meet Jason if I wanted to. I also wanted to get something to drink. I could smell the coffee,” he gestured to the now ready pot.

Jason stepped forward with his hand out, “I’m Jason. It’s nice to meet you.” Dick watched them exchange a handshake before he grabbed a mug out of the cabinet for Duke.

“Creamer is in the fridge and sugar next to the coffee maker,” he told Duke as he handed over the mug. “Do you like crab, Duke? Jason brought stuff to make crab stuffed mushrooms. He’s an amazing chef.”

“I like it well enough,” he muttered as he busied himself with the coffee. “You own that food truck. The egg roll one. I’ve had it a few times when you park near GA during lunch.”

Jason nodded. “Yup, that’s me. The kids always enjoy us when we swing by.” Duke nodded and Dick watched him as he fixed up his coffee just how he wanted it. The silence felt awkward and while Dick usually good at filling silences up with his chatter, he wasn’t really sure what to say now. So, he looked over at Jason, who was already looking at him, and raised his brows. Jason’s only response was to shrug as he went back to busying himself with the food.

“Can I help?” Duke spoke up again, pulling both of their attention back to him. “I like to cook.” Glancing back to Jason, Dick found him smiling and nodding.

He held out a bunch of celery and gestured to the knife stand. “Cutting boards are in the cabinet above the knives,” he instructed, and Dick moved out of the way so the two of them could work. 

It turned out to be perfect timing as his phone started to ring with the number for CPS flashing.

“I’ll be in my room,” Dick waved his phone at the two of them and left them to their own devices. He picked up the call as he made his way through the living room and toward his room. “This is Grayson,” he answered, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

 _“Dick, it’s Macy,”_ a familiar voice greeted him. She was a social worker he had known since he had joined the force years ago. _“I hear you have Duke Thomas with you.”_

“Yeah, Gordon called me in a few hours ago to come in and have me take him in. I wasn’t expecting a call on a Saturday though, Mac. Burning the midnight oil?” He teased as he sat down on the edge of his bed, smiling as he heard his friend laughing on the other end.

 _“You got me. But truth be told, Duke’s mom is actually one of us. We all kind of jumped on this one.”_ That made Dick’s eyebrows raise. So, Duke knew that the odds of him being placed in foster care were low. _“And we’re in a pickle.”_

“Because he’s 17?”

 _“Exactly. No one wants to take him. And the one home that might, which is a big might, is full and the kids are happy.”_ Dick sighed, looking at his closed door knowing what he had to do.

“I might have an option.”

 _“Are you sure? I know what you’re thinking, but do you think he would?”_ And yeah, Dick was more than certain that this solution would actually work but he didn’t know how comfortable Duke would be.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Dick sighed again. “Yeah, he’ll do it. But Duke doesn’t seem comfortable with my level of affluent. I’m not sure how he’ll handle Bruce’s. Maybe I should just keep him here?”

 _“I hope you won’t,”_ Macy said honestly, and Dick made a noise of question. _“You’re only able to take one kid at a time given your career and space. If you keep Duke, we lose an emergency home.”_

“That’s a good point.” He frowned and thought for a moment, listening to the clacking of Macy obviously on her computer. “Okay, I’ll call Bruce and talk to Duke once I hear what he has to say. I’m going to keep Duke for a few days though.” Macy agreed with his plan and hung up, leaving Dick in silence as he stared down at his phone.

But there wasn’t much to consider in the situation. Duke needed a place and Dick needed to have his room open should another kid need the same help. So Dick dialed Bruce’s number and waited for his father to answer.

 _“Dick,”_ the no nonsense greeting came through and a familiar warmth filled his chest.

“Bruce, how are you?” There was a grunt before some background talking and then silence.

 _“I’m thankful for this interruption to a mundane business meeting that was supposed to happen yesterday and not today,”_ his adoptive father said into the phone and Dick chuckled. He knew how much Bruce hated the corporate life, but kept it on because it was his father’s company. Thankfully, Tim had enjoyed the business and Dick had been able to pursue a career he enjoyed. _“But something tells me that this is not a social call to check in since I’m pretty sure I remember Alfred mentioning you would be with Jason today and for all of us to leave you alone.”_

Of course Alfred had told them that. “I am technically with him, but something came up with work so things had to adjust.”

_“Dick, you are working too hard. You need a day off. Do no make me call Jim and berate him for overworking my son.”_

“I didn’t work today, but Gordon called me in for an emergency foster.” Bruce hummed and Dick knew he was waiting to hear what he had to do with this. “All of the homes were full, and the only option was the juvenile center or me.”

_“I see.”_

Dick remembered what Bruce had done for him after getting him out of the center when he was eight. He remembered the comfort from the nightmares from the memories of that place. And he knew Bruce would always remember. How he had worked so hard to try and get the monsters removed from the staff, but hadn’t been able to get them all.

“There’s no where for him to go. I just got off the phone with CPS and since Duke’s mom is a social worker, they tried their best but there’s nothing. And they don’t want me to keep him because I can only take one kid at a time.”

Bruce hummed again and Dick waited to see if he would put it together. _“I know what you’re getting at, but I would like to talk to him before I agree.”_

“Tomorrow? He’s making dinner with Jay and I’d rather not have you meet my boyfriend like this for the first official time,” Dick joked, but Bruce chuckled and agreed.

_“I will bring breakfast and coffee.”_

“Great. I’ll fill him in on everything tonight. And then call CPS tomorrow.”

_“I’ll be over at 9 then. See you then, Chum.”_

“Thanks, Dad.”

Dick hung up the phone and rubbed at his forehead just as his bedroom door pushed open and Jason’s head popped in. 

“Everything okay?” Dick nodded and pushed himself off the bed to head back out. “We just put the mushrooms in, and I have a couple other things working, but Duke wanted to know how to work your record player. Apparently, you have some good vinyl options.”

“Told you I had good taste in music.”

Jason snorted and walked ahead of him as they moved into the living room. “If by good you mean _old_ , then yeah. Sure.”

Dick just shook his head with a wide grin as he walked over to where Duke was flipping through all the records he had near the record player that Damian and Tim had given him for Christmas a few years back after the one he had had before had broken.

“These are classics, Dick. How long have you been collecting?” Duke asked as he looked over a Supremes record.

“Half of them were my dad’s. But I grab the oldies when I see them at the local music shop,” Dick shrugged. It was one of the few things he had kept going after the death of his parents. One of the few things that had brought comfort and not pain. Leaning over, Dick plugged the machine in and flicked it on so Duke could play whatever he fancied. 

Once the teen had settled on Simon & Garfunkel, Dick glanced to see where Jason was. Seeing him at the stove, stirring something, he nodded and turned back to Duke. “I need to talk to you about your situation.” That made Duke straighten up and lose a bit of the happiness in his eyes, but Dick knew he needed to be made aware.

“There’s no place for me,” he said, sighing.

“Not in the current homes, no. I could keep you here, but I am one of the few emergency options and can only have one kid at a time because of my job and the lack of space.” Duke nodded and his shoulders drooped a bit. “But my dad has plenty of room and he has taken fosters in the past, two of which he adopted.”

Duke looked confused and Dick smiled. “My brother Tim and I were fosters. And he said he’s happy to have you stay with him, but would like to meet you tomorrow before any decisions are made. He wants to be sure you’d be comfortable and that it would be a good fit.”

“And if it’s not?”

“Then I suppose the city will have to either grant me another space or they’ll lose an emergency home.” The relieved look on Duke’s face almost broke Dick’s heart. So he placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder and ducked his head to look him right in the eyes. “I will not let you go to that center. And I will not let you be kicked to the curb by the system when you turn 18. And the entire CPS office is on your side.”

Nodding his head, Dick sighed. “Yeah, they know my mom.” Dick nodded, showing he knew. He gave Duke’s shoulder a squeeze before letting go.

“Bruce will be here tomorrow at 9 with breakfast. You’ll chat and then he’ll leave so you can think it over. There will be no pressure and no rush. You can stay here as long as it takes you to decide.”

“Thanks, Dick.” He sounded a little choked and Dick wanted to hug him, but instead he straightened up and took a step back. 

“Duke, I could use a hand if you’re done indulging Dick in his old man music!” Duke laughed and Dick rolled his eyes at the kid before jerking his head in Jason’s direction. Dick watched him put the sleeve for the record down on the table and head back over to Jason to help the older man out. Taking a moment to just observe the two, Dick took a few deep breaths to clear his head before he joined in.

Dick watched the closed door of Duke’s room while he sipped at his cup of coffee, local news playing in the background. He had been up for about two hours already, working on a few things for cases he had at work, waiting for 9 o’clock to roll around and Bruce to arrive. But that was in less than 30 minutes and Duke had yet to emerge from the room. Dick was beginning to think he should knock on the door but didn’t want to pressure the kid or freak him out.

So instead, he turned his focus back to the papers on the coffee table and tried to get some things sorted. Which managed to distract him enough that he didn’t notice the time passing or Duke emerging from his room about five minutes before Bruce was due to arrive.

“Is there more coffee?” The sound of Duke’s voice caught Dick off guard, and he jumped slightly, snapping his gaze up to the teen. The same teen who was currently laughing at him. “Sorry.”

Dick waved it off. “Yeah, there’s still some in the pot. But it’s a couple hours old and Bruce is bringing fresh,” he told Duke. He watched him internally debate whether or not to get a cup now or wait. And then he watched as the decision was pretty much made for him when the sound of the front door opening filled the room. 

“Honestly, Damian, knocking is the polite thing to do,” Dick could hear Bruce berating his brother, who he hadn’t thought would be coming by for their usual Sunday morning breakfast given the circumstances.

“What is the point of having a key, which Richard gave me, if I’m not going to use it?” Damian questioned back as they rounded the corner and came into view. The pair immediately paused when they found Dick still seated and Duke standing, watching them both.

“Dames, I didn’t think you’d be coming this morning,” Dick smiled, standing and moving over to greet the pair.

“Thomas, good to see you. Hopefully, Richard has been accommodating.” Damian looked over his peer and gave a nod after Duke nodded.

Bruce stepped forward and held his hand out to the teen. “Hello, Duke. I am Bruce, it’s nice to meet you,” his words were formal, but his smile warm. It brought forth a memory long forgotten of the same smile as Dick exited the center to find Bruce waiting by his fancy black car, Dick’s bag in hand.

Duke shook his hand in return and gave a tentative smile. “It’s nice to meet you too, sir.”

“None of that sir, stuff. I am just Bruce. Now, let’s have some breakfast and chat. Leave these two to whatever it is they do on their Sunday mornings.” Bruce clapped a hand onto Duke’s shoulder before guiding him into the kitchen so they could sort through whatever food Alfred had prepared and get their coffee fixed.

“I have that new game, shall we?” Damian’s voice pulled Dick’s eyes away from his dad and the teen before he was pulled into his bedroom so they could play whatever zombie game Damian had managed to convince Bruce he had to have. “Pennyworth made us our usual and I assume you’ve already consumed too much caffeine.”

“None of that judgment stuff,” Dick joked, grabbing the remote and wireless controllers to his game station before taking up his usual spot on the bed and Damian sitting next to him. They waited for the tv to rise from the hidden compartment in his footboard, Dick giving Damian his controller and Damian handing over his egg, bacon, and cheese sandwich. He happily ate his food while Damian logged into the system and pulled up the game from his library.

“Father said you asked him to take Thomas in.” Dick hummed in response and raised a brow when he looked at his brother, trying to figure out if this would be good or bad. “He was one of the few who were kind to me before he even knew me. I would like for him not to be placed in a situation where he would be…where someone might be unkind to him.”

Smiling, Dick wrapped an arm around his brother and gave him a sideways hug. “If B doesn’t take him, he will be staying here.” He watched Damian consider him and what he was saying before he got a nod and his brother turned back to the game. “Now. Let’s get this party started. Wally said this game is intense and I’m curious what he thinks “intense” is these days.”

Damian only snorted a laugh and started the game up for them.

“No! Come on! This algorithm is screwed!” Dick tossed his controller down on the bed as Damian laughed and finished off the remaining zombies that had just killed Dick’s character off. “Hand over the sweets, I earned them,” he grumbled, holding his hand out for the container that he knew had shortbread cookies in it. Damian held it out without complaint before he looked over at the doorway, causing Dick to look up.

“Father,” Damian greeted, and Bruce raised a brow at the sight of the two of them on the bed, food wrappers and various drinks on the bedside tables.

“Is this what you two get up to?”

“Sometimes,” Dick said around the cookie in his mouth. Bruce sent him an unamused look.

“Damian, I would like to speak with Dick for a moment.” Damian nodded and slipped off the bed, grabbing what little trash they had set aside and vacated the room without a backward glance. Dick watched the man walk further into the room and shut the door behind him. “I offered Duke a room in our home. He said he would like a day to think about it and that he would tell you tomorrow before he goes to school what he decided.”

Dick nodded and set the container of cookies down next to him before swinging his legs off the bed. “Thanks, Bruce. I know it’s probably not ideal, but Macy and I didn’t really know what else to do.”

Bruce waved a hand dismissively. “It is fine. My hours at WE are not what they were when I adopted you or Tim and Duke is much older than either of you.” Dick nodded and stood. “I would like to have you over for dinner the day he moves in, if that is the decision he makes. I think it might be a good time to bring Jason with you.”

“Sure, B,” Dick laughed. “I’ll mention it to Jason.”

“I just want to meet the man who seems to have made you so happy. All my sons have wonderful things to say about him and even Duke mentioned him kindly. And all of that has nothing on the fact that Alfred has been talking to him multiple times a week over the phone.” The look on his father’s face made Dick duck his head and rub at the back of his neck. 

“I know, I know. I get it, I do. I’ll talk to him about it. I’m sure Artemis can man the truck if it’s a day he’s supposed to work,” Dick said, trying to sound apologetic but not at the same time. “We aren’t avoiding you and he has technically met you before,” Dick reminded him of the hospital but was duly chastised by the look on Bruce’s face. “Things have been weird with my schedule.”

“Of this, I am aware.” And yeah, Bruce had made his opinion clear on the fact that Dick had been working too hard.

“We’ll be there, I promise.” Bruce hummed and nodded. Dick watched the other man for a moment, noticing his gaze on the massive wall of pictures that Donna had put up for him when he had moved into the place. “B?”

Bruce shook himself out of his trance and looked back down to Dick with a smile, “I should get going since I have some work to get done, but I look forward to hearing from you tomorrow.” Dick followed Bruce out of his room and found his brother and Duke in the living room, looking through the records. Dick was coming to realize that Duke definitely had a love of music after him fawning over the player all night last night. “Damian, I am leaving. I assume you will call Alfred to collect you when you are ready to return home, per usual?”

“Yes, Father.”

“Duke, it was nice to meet you and I will wait for Dick’s call with your decision.” The teen nodded and gave a small smile, but remained silent as he watched Bruce head toward the door and Dick followed.

“Thanks again, Dad,” Dick said as he leaned in the doorway, Bruce standing just outside in the hallway. 

The smile on Bruce’s face was one he reserved for his sons. “I do not tell you enough, but I am very proud of the man you became. It shows in the amount of people who love you, just as your family does. For whatever impact I had on the person you are, I am glad to have even the smallest influence.”

“Come on, B,” Dick laughed softly. “I have just as much Wayne in me as I have Grayson. You’re a good dad. You have three sons who are good men to prove it.” Bruce only nodded before glancing toward the elevator as it dinged and opened to reveal the only other person who lived on this floor. “Love you, old man. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Love you too, Dick.” Dick watched the older man walk down the hall, nodding a greeting to Dick’s neighbor before slipping onto the still open elevator. With a wave, Dick watched the doors slide shut and turned to head back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr [here!](https://composetheheart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
